GorgeClan Ch 4
by Ravenstar55
Summary: With the sudden death of two clanmates a new deputy is made. Icepaw, now Iceflower, has been intrusted by Graystar to find the killers. Tehen as she arrives back in camp, one rouge named Smog reaveals a huge secret between him and Graystar. Review and please enjoy!
GorgeClan Chapter 4

Icepaw ran over to her mother's body. "NO! Sagebush come back! Please!"

Hollownose began to pull Icepaw away. "She's with StarClan now."

Icepaw yowled in grief, but let Hollownose drag her away. Hollownose stopped dragging her as Graystar began to speak.

Graystar's eyes were clouded with pain and his voice shook. "GorgeClan. We have lost two great warriors in the battle with the rouges. But there is no doubt that they will not be returning."

The clan murmured agreement and he continued. "But we have lost our deputy. So in honor of Fallowdawn I will name a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan so the spirit of Fallowdawn may hear and approve of my choice. The deputy of GorgeClan will be Breezecloud."

Shocked voices rose from the clan, but they quickly turned to murmurs of agreement. Then the clan began to chant Breezecloud's name. "Breezecloud! Breezecloud! Breezecloud!"

Breezecloud dipped his head. "I promise to serve my clan well, Graystar.

"Breezecloud! Breezecloud!"

Graystar hushed his clan and spoke once again. " I do have another ceromony to preform. Icepaw, Stormpaw and Crunchpaw please step forward."

Icepaw lifted her head from her mothers body and walked over. She sat down next to Crunchpaw and looked at Graystar.

Graystar look down on his kits. "I Graystar leader of GorgeClan call upon my warrior ancestors to gaze down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as a warrior in their turn. Icepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Icepaw nodded. "I do."

Graystar's eyes lit up. " Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Icepaw from this moment on you shall be known as Iceflower. StarClan honors you great skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of GorgeClan."

Graystar rested his muzzle on Iceflower's head and Iceflower licked his shoulder.

Graystar pulled away and continued. "Crunchpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Crunchpaw nodded. "I do."

Graystar smiled. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Crunchpaw from this moment on you shall be know as Crunchtooth. StarClan honors you sharp wit and we welcome you as a full warrior of GorgeClan."

Again Graystar rested his head on his head and Crunchtooth licked his shoulder. "And now for my final apprentice. Stormpaw do you promise to protect and defend your clan and uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

Stormpaw nodded. "I do."

Graystar smiled wider. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Stormtail. StarClan honors your speed and we welcome you as a full warrior of GorgeClan."

"Iceflower! Crunchtooth! Stormtail!"

Graystar called to Iceflower. "See me in my den."

Iceflower padded to Graystar's den. She slipped inside and saw Graystar lying in his nest. "Great you're here. Listen I want you to hunt down the rouges that killed your mother and Fallowdawn. Don't tell your brothers. Please head out now while their scents are fresh."

Iceflower nodded. She slipped out of Graystar's den and dashed for the camp entrance. She slid through the thorn tunnel and out into the darkening forest. Iceflower opened her jaws and immediately scented the rouges. Keeping her nose low to the ground she followed the scent. Then she heard voices. She stopped abruptly and ducked beneath a bush.

"…Those cats were strong Smog! Please have mercy!"

Iceflower peeked through the branches and saw the brown tabby she chased off. She was flinching away from a large gray and white tom.

" _You lost_ the battle, Peanut!" Smog growled and raised his claws to her neck. "You know what happens to losers, Peanut."

Iceflower leapt out of cover. "Stop!"

Smog turned his head. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Iceflower stood her ground. "My name is Iceflower. You killed my mother and my clans deputy."

Smog smiled darkly. " _I_ didn't kill her. Blizzardsmoke come here!"

A large white and gray tabby she cat padded over. "Hmm?"

Smog nodded to Iceflower. "What's your mother's name?"

Iceflower sat down. "Sagebush. She was light brown."

Blizzardsmoke snorted. "That puny cat? Easy kill."

Iceflower growled. "Not the point. My leader wants to see you back at the camp. You and Blizzardsmoke."

Smog nodded. "Fine. Lead away."

Iceflower lead them back to her camp.

Iceflower slipped through the thorn tunnel and dashed over to Graystar. "Here are the rouges."

Graystar looked at Smog and gasped.

Smog smiled darkly. "Remember me brother?"


End file.
